Oxygen
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Kataang, one-shot collection. Here are my contributions to Kataang Week! Not all prompts are here, though a good deal are represented. Please review!
1. Smoke and Mirrors

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: Of course, I have to participate in Kataang Week! They were the first ship I fell in love with. The thing is, not all seven of these week's prompts are going to be fanfiction, so if you head over to my DeviantART page (which is listed in my profile), you'll see that "Umbrella" is art! :)

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! That new 'reader traffic' feature is interesting, but shows a lot of people read, but... you get the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Oxygen**_

**Rating**: PG

**Kataang Week, Day Two**: Smoke and Mirrors

_August 20, 2008_

* * *

Her reflection betrayed her.

Her eyes trailed over the lines of her face, the dips and curves, realizing that this wasn't _her_ face anymore.

It was her mother's. It was Kya's.

She hugged herself, her arms tightly locked around her waist, trying to piece together the thoughts that were flooding through her, running through her mind. She had always believed that she resembled her father more, Sokka resembling their mother, especially in his eyes. Now, though, as she matured... the image was enough, like a slap across the face, to shock her into believing what her father saw every time he looked at her; she was the spitting image of her deceased mother, and it tore her, ripped her up inside.

She slumped down to the ground, still hugging herself, as the image etched itself into her memory.

That was the scene when Aang had stepped into the washroom. Initially alarmed at Katara lying on the floor, when he took a closer look, he frowned, heaving a sad sigh. She had fallen asleep, dried trails of tears on her cheeks. It wasn't the first time that he had found her like this, just not in their washroom. After being married for almost a year, he learned the little quirks of her demeanor that she had kept secret for so long; despite these quirks being the way they were, he was simply content with the idea that it would be _him_ to help her through these things instead of the other way around like in the past.

Being careful not to wake her, he hoisted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom to lay her down in a more comfortable place than on the floor. Gently placing her on the mattress, he smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her temple. Reaching down the bed, he pulled the sheets and comforter up and over her still form, up to her chest, and placed them on top of her, tucking her in.

After he finished doing that, he walked over to the chest where they kept their clothing. On top of it, on the smooth wood, rested incense that he found to be soothing in the past, hoping it would work through Katara's dreams and help ease her anxiety. Lighting the stick with a small spurt of firebending, he allowed the incense to stay lit before slowly blowing it out, making sure there were live embers to keep the stick burning. When he was satisfied with his job, he put the stick of incense into a small holder he owned, keeping the entire process safe–and his home from going up in flames.

Walking back over to the bed that he shared with his wife, he sat on the edge, turned slightly so he could watch Katara sleep. He wasn't frowning, per se, just concerned. If she wasn't entirely happy, neither was he. He didn't know how long he was sitting there, watching her. He didn't mind how much time had elapsed and how tired he would be the next day, either.

He saw her move, shift, and then sit up, disoriented in her surroundings; the last she knew, she was on the washroom floor.

"How are you feeling?" was the first thing that flew from his mouth, despite the fact that she refused to be babied.

She nodded, looking at him for the first time, recognizing the reason she was back in her bed. "I've been better."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, knowing she was going to decline. She never wanted to talk about what was bothering her; it was uncomfortable, he knew, but it _did_ do some good every once in a while–he couldn't deny that fact.

She shook her head, inhaling the musky smell of the incense for the first time, smiling softly at the smell–it calmed her. "I'd rather it if you just held me for a while."

"Of course," he said, nodding at her request that he was happy to oblige. Scooting over on the covers, he moved closer, sitting up where she laid there. She leaned against his side as his arms went around her without hesitation. He felt her relax slightly.

They stayed there in silence, sure that the other had not fallen asleep; however, Katara wasn't sure where she wanted to begin, if at all, to explain her troubled mind.

"I'm afraid of what I see in the mirror, sometimes," she said after a while. "I feel like I'm becoming someone else."

"You are your own person," he spoke softly, gently playing with her hair that had fallen out of its natural hold. Her eyes slipped shut as he did this, calmed by the repetitive motion. "A beautiful woman."

"I feel like I'm my mother living through another life."

"The fact that you look like the woman whose loss has affected you so deeply should be a happy thing, not something that tears you up inside. Of course, I would love the ideal situation that she was still alive and your family still whole, but fortune isn't so kind." He frowned, sighing softly. "At least you knew the woman who gave birth to you," he said, not in a spiteful manner, but calmly as he sorted through his thoughts. "You knew your mother for all too short a time, but I never got to meet my mother or father. I'd say be grateful for what you have, despite all of life's shortcomings. Your mother would be happy that you're as beautiful as she was, even more so, if I have anything to add," he added as an afterthought, glad that–even a little bit–her lip twitched as she tried not to smile. "Her legacy lives on through you, Katara, and hopefully a piece of her will live on through our children, someday, too."

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, turning in his arms and looking up at him. "Everything?"

"Of course, Katara," he nodded, giving her a sad smile. "I mean every single thing I say to you. I only want the best for you."

"Thank you," she nuzzled into his side, her arms snaking around his waist as she snuggled against him. "For more than you know."


	2. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: Of course, I have to participate in Kataang Week! They were the first ship I fell in love with. The thing is, not all seven of these week's prompts are going to be fanfiction, so if you head over to my DeviantART page (which is listed in my profile), you'll see that "Umbrella" is art! :)

Yeah, and I decided to not be cliché and take the prompt in the assumed direction. Hope you like it!

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! That new 'reader traffic' feature is interesting, but shows a lot of people read, but... you get the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Oxygen**_

**Rating**: PG

**Kataang Week, Day Three**: Heartbeat

_August 21, 2008_

* * *

The first time he attempted one of those horrendous pick-up lines, he knew he was going to be shot down with a laugh; he did it for kicks, anyway. Why would you have to pick up a girl you already... er, picked up?

Sokka watched from behind a corner, so he _knew_ he had to do it. He was already too giddy over his own "masterpiece" of a joke, and he couldn't let the older boy down–he lived for laughs like this.

He mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her before chuckling nervously.

"Baby, you're like spirit water. You're in my system, reviving my heart for you, beat by beat."

He cracked a grin when he heard Sokka's muffled laughter. As the Avatar, he figured he shouldn't have time to be doing these things, but he didn't think much of it.

"Stop talking to Sokka, _please_. For the love of anything good and holy, just stop talking to him," Katara grinned, rolling her eyes. She found it cute, though. She kissed him on the cheek, choosing to whisper, "especially about our love lives. Meet me in my room in ten minutes," in his ear.

Hey, it was true, though.

She had to give him points for that. He hoped.

Oh, she was going to give him points, all right. She knew.

* * *

The second time, he had gotten his pick-up line from Toph, who just wanted to "see" him squirm; she knew something was going on between them and wanted to make the situation worse, of course.

He figured this was a running gag by now and Katara knew it was harmless entertainment. They were already dating–had been for _a good while_, but they still wanted to have their fun with the youngest couple out of the bunch.

Mouthing his apology again, even though Toph wouldn't be able to see it anyway no matter how much he tried to hide it, he grinned.

Wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis, he said in a cheesy tone, "I am an Earthbender, as I'm sure you know. I can make your bed–"

"Stop, stop, stop. I mean it!" she giggled, despite herself. "Stop talking to either one of them! How Sokka has managed to keep Suki, I'll never know."

From the chair Suki was sitting on looking through a book, she snorted in agreement. "You and me both."

Despite her displeased disposition to her brother and his meddling, as well as Toph's interference, she still kissed Aang on the cheek, whispering those same words in his ear.

He grinned.

"I still got it!"

* * *

She rolled her eyes at the older girl, knowing that this was in good fun–and only because it was in good fun did she go through with this. Sokka was rubbing off on her in ways she didn't even want to know or even encourage, though this _was_ going to be pretty funny.

Suki shooed her forward and with a final chuckle, went about her own business, knowing she would hear from them later. She always heard.

"Hey, Aang?" the Master Waterbender spoke, slinking up to him. That immediately captured his full attention as he set down the scroll he had been writing on.

"Yeah?" he smiled, his features brightening at her presence. His eyes did a quick sweep of her attire, his smile turning to a more appreciative look. "Something up?"

"Well, you could say..." she mouthed 'I'm not sorry', in the customary fashion that he would do when having to give one of Sokka's dreaded pick-up lines, and then said, "I like those robes you have on, they're nice."

She paused, smirking. Confused, of course, as to what his robes had to do with anything, he nodded slowly, attempting to understand. "Thank you? I guess?"

"They would look even nicer wrapped up in a ball next to my bed."

Glancing around the room to see if anyone was around to see what he was about to do, he laughed, reaching around Katara's waist to pull her down onto his lap. Before kissing her, he said, "Like you'd need a pick-up line to get _me_."

"True. Though, really, I'm serious. You wearing this many clothes is starting to frustrate me. I can't find _you_ in all this fabric."

"No problem," he grinned, lifting her easily as he stood. "We both know how quickly I can get out of my clothes."

"Oh, yes."


	3. Gravity

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: Just so you know, I'm not jumping around–I have three of the prompts up as art on DeviantART (the link is in my profile), so check that out if you have a chance and show love.

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! That new 'reader traffic' feature is interesting, but shows a lot of people read, but... you get the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Oxygen**_

**Rating**: PG

**Kataang Week, Day Six**: Gravity

_August 24, 2008_

* * *

"I've never liked being on the ground too much, even though it's necessary," he said softly, his arm secure around her waist as she snuggled into his side. "Even since I was small, I hated being firmly planted for too long–I was always buzzing around."

It was a warm, breezy day in the late summer months, and the young couple felt like doing nothing more that afternoon than lying against the grassy hill. They watched the clouds, spoke about everything and nothing under the sun, and just reveled in being with one another–something that didn't happen all that often, especially so peacefully.

"I can imagine," she chuckled, content with lying there with her eyes closed, being lulled by the wind and his gentle heartbeat. "From the day we first met, you've barely been able to keep still for so long. I'm amazed that you're staying still right now, even."

"Well, I've grown out of the fidgety stage of my life, I think." His eyes traced over the sunlight that hit her hair, admiring the golden hue. "I'm more of the kind of guy who's into relaxing with the woman of my dreams," he said, smiling warmly down at her. "I like this version of myself a bit better, even if it comes with some downfalls."

"What downfalls does _this_ have?" she asked in disbelief, looking up at him.

"No, not _this _right now," he managed to say before her look changed to a more unhappy one, "just... being older. Responsibility breathing down your neck, waiting for you to take one wrong step or make one wrong move. That sort of thing." He shrugged, "I don't know. Even though it's great to experience new things..." he coughed, blushing despite his better interests, "...part of me misses being a kid, you know?"

"Well..." she said softly, smirking at him. She highly doubted he wished he was waiting for Sozin's Comet to come all over again.

"It makes me feel like, for example," he paused, trying to collect what he was striving to articulate, "I'm an object, and gravity's holding me down more and more as I grow older... and, as a child, you have the least amount of gravity on you, weight on your shoulders, and you can float and fly as high up as you want to. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Though... think of it this way," Katara began, looking up into his grey eyes. "Wouldn't you want to have a little of that weight of responsibility on your shoulders if that meant giving a whole new life the opportunity to float the way you love to?"

"You mean like a child's life?"

"Yeah," she agreed, chuckling. "Seeing my smile, hearing your laughter as our child has the time of his or her life zooming around on a little air scooter."

"Me giving life to a... oh. Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked, eyes slightly wide as he automatically assumed what he was thinking to be true.

Katara laughed again, shaking her head, "No. At least... not _yet_. I'm just saying, wouldn't it be nice to have a child, or children, that you can give the gift of being free to–whether or not they're Airbenders, Waterbenders, or non-benders?"

"Of course." Adding as an afterthought, he said, "Especially with you."

She leaned up to kiss him softly. "Only with you."

"Exactly."

"And look at it this way: _Sokka _is a father–even though the thought still scares me–but he hasn't changed much because of it. Sure, he's more paternal, more devoted and almost obsessive with how he protects them, but he's still the same goofy brother I've known and loved for all my life. You're not going to change, Aang, and the gravity that's keeping you down on this earth will be for me, wanting you to stay with me on common ground, especially if the waves try and entice me."

"You make a great point," he replied thoughtfully. "When it comes to you, I always feel like I'm soaring, though, so gravity doesn't apply when it comes to love, does it?"

"Not at all," she smiled, accepting the kiss he bestowed on her lips.


	4. Comatose

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: Just so you know, I'm not jumping around–I have three of the prompts up as art on DeviantART (the link is in my profile), so check that out if you have a chance and show love.

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! That new 'reader traffic' feature is interesting, but shows a lot of people read, but... you get the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Oxygen**_

**Rating**: PG

**Kataang Week, Day Seven**: Comatose

_August 25, 2008_

* * *

The quiet, cool night was well under way, a calm breeze flowing in from outside, making the curtains dance sensually. The night was picturesque, a clear navy blue sky with a landscape of twinkling stars; not to mention, Yue was smiling down on the world.

All was good, as was intended.

Avatar Aang, the youngest fully realized Avatar that had ended the hundred-year-long war, was currently tip-toeing over to the bed he shared with his wife of two years, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Knowing that she wouldn't be too happy with him coming to bed late again after meditating, he was relieved when she was lying there sound asleep. Before getting into bed, he stood there and admired her natural beauty, and the way that she seemed to glow ethereally in the moonlight.

Taking off the majority of his clothes, he slipped underneath the covers, sliding up beside her and taking her into his arms, his eyes shutting. There was nothing new about this ritual; he found it to be so comforting at times that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep without the soft whisper of her breathing and the steady beating of her–

His eyes snapped open, widening in panic as he heard her heartbeat for the first time up close in a while. Making sure that he wasn't just imagining things, hallucinating her erratic heartbeat as the result of an overly long and tiring day. No, he was hearing correctly, to his disbelief. Her heartbeat sounded all over the place, sometimes soft, sometimes fluttering, but still remaining constant, despite the stress.

With the ever-present need to make sure of her safety, he shook her gently, whispering her name. When she didn't respond, he felt his own heart jump up into his throat, only to sink back down when she opened her eyes, sleepily regarding him through her dream-like haze.

"What is it, Aang? Is there something wrong?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep. Her eyes slowly drooped downwards, her dream continuing to call to her, but when she was able to focus on the concern in his grey gaze, she pressured her senses to become more alert. "What is it?"

His hand remained on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"You woke me up to ask if I was all right?" she asked, attitude seeping through her tone, upset that he woke her for no reason at all. "Aang, come on, I was having a good–"

"I'm worried about your heartbeat," he interrupted, his eyes still trained on hers. "It's... it sounds all over the place to me, not how it normally has been since I've known you."

"What are you talking about? I feel fine," she said, frowning. "I've been feeling a _little_ under the weather, but nothing to get all worked up about."

"You haven't been feeling well? Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"I thought it was something bad that I ate that upset my stomach, but," she trailed off, "now that you think of it, I do recognize something different."

He waited with baited breath, already assuming the worst possible scenarios, wondering how he was going to survive without her, and if he was even going to be able to make it–

"What do you hear when you hear my heartbeat?" she asked slowly, hoping for him to calm down with the soothing sound of her voice. "Relax, Aang. Just tell me what you hear."

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he lowered himself to her chest, belatedly smiling when an arm wrapped around him, holding him close. "I hear... I hear your heartbeat, the sound I know well. There's a fast heartbeat, another one, it seems... it's twittering kind of, like it's trying to keep up or separate into its own entity. It's soft, but it's all over the place–like maybe there are two."

"What do you think that is?" she asked softly, rubbing his back. Her suspicions had been confirmed, but she wanted him to figure out on his own. She wanted to see the look in his eyes when he found the real reason behind his worries.

"I... it sounds like a... oh..." He paused, not hovering but resting entirely against her bosom now. After about a minute of silence, he mumbled, "I'm an Airbender, how is oxygen not reaching my brain right now? Don't I have some sort of control over that?"

She chuckled softly, running a hand over his head. "One would think. Don't black out on me, now. The last thing I need is for you to slip into a coma or something over this. That can be Sokka's job when he finds out the good news."

Finally finding the strength to pull back a ways to look into his eyes, he smiled at her. "You're pregnant."

"You _are_ a wise one, Mr. Avatar," she smiled, kissing his lips softly. Her smiled turned watery at the look of sheer adoration on his face, and she pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. Only then did she let out a choked sob, a sob of happiness, and he felt himself tear up as a chain reaction.

He held onto her for dear life, rocking her back and forth as he whispered sweet words of love into her ear, promising her the world, his devotion, anything that she may ever want. He still felt woozy, like he was floating on air or up in the clouds, the news of her pregnancy hitting him like one of Toph's specialties knocking him square in the chest.

They held each other close, the growing family, until dawn.

The quiet, cool night was lingering behind, eager to start fresh as a new day, a calm breeze flowing in from outside, making the curtains dance in celebration, it seemed. The sunrise was fit to be a painting, captured and remembered for all eternity, splashes of orange and yellow contributing to the lightening blue sky.

All was good, and that's how it would stay. Just as intended.


End file.
